


Grasping in the Dark

by sunnysummoner



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysummoner/pseuds/sunnysummoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dangerous means to an uncertain end.  Nightwing and Kaldur meet one night to discuss the progress on their plan, and their burdens weigh heavily on them.  Pre-season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasping in the Dark

Rain pounded on the rooftop of the abandoned warehouse, though it couldn't drown out the waves lashing against the docks. Nightwing was early, as always, and had already secured the location. He leaned against the slowly-rotting crates and listened to the lonely sound of rain falling at night. It sounded like the isolation he felt right now.

It had been nearly three months since Kaldur betrayed the Team and joined Black Manta, his biological father. He left behind his old life-- family, friends-- and lost all of the respect and esteem he'd built up over the years. In fact, some of them were still in shock. Aquaman refused to believe Nightwing, no matter what evidence he presented. The denial, the sting of betrayal he saw on his teammates' faces-- that was the worst part. They both knew the emotional fallout would be tough to handle, but knowing it and living it were two different things entirely.

The crates groaned as Nightwing shifted so he could see the door more clearly. Kaldur was due any minute.

 

The surface of the water danced chaotically under constant assault from the rain falling. As he walked toward the small, out-of-the-way warehouse on the docks of Bludhaven, Kaldur mused to himself that the setting was almost poetic. Two old friends meeting alone at night to plot and scheme while the rain poured outside. Like children playing pretend in the dark. But their gambit was real and undoubtedly dangerous. Kaldur bore his burden quietly, without complaint. He left much behind, but this was for Tula. He would take down the people who took her life. He knew she'd disapprove, but he had to try anyway. She was gone, but her death wouldn't be in vain. Her teammates will be safe from one less threat if-- when-- they succeed. Nightwing spoke little of Jason, but it was etched in his body language. A burden that will never be lifted, a sadness that will never entirely fade.

Kaldur pulled open the double doors of the warehouse and slipped in quietly. Nightwing walked quietly out from between two crates, his expression serious. It pained Kaldur to see how much he'd changed. But they all had; it was the burden they bore the moment they had taken up their mantles. It was the result of being forced to grow up too fast. Kaldur pushed away this train of thought and instead held out his hand to Nightwing.

"It is good to see a friendly face."

Nightwing shook his hand, smiling a little. "Glad to see you again too. How's it going down there?"

"Being Black Manta's..." Kaldur swallowed. The news was still new and left him conflicted. He pressed on. "...being his son has given me a foothold, but it will be some time before I am trusted to the extent necessary for our plan to work."

"I figured it would be. If it weren't, I'd think we were being set up."

"Agreed."

Nightwing looked up at the small windows lining the top of the walls of the warehouse. The rain pounded on the roof, both comforting and uncanny.

"How is the Team?"

Nightwing sighed tiredly. "About as well as can be expected. It's... hard on everyone. Most of them are still in denial. It'll take some time on our end too."

Kaldur felt a warmth in his chest. His team, his _family_ still believed in his goodness. It was replaced with a slight twinge of guilt when he realized what it meant: he was seemingly betraying the people he cared about most.

"What abo--"

A loud knocking came from the far side of the warehouse, causing them both to tense. They stayed silent, waiting to hear if the sound continued. But they were met with silence. Still, an uneasiness had settled over them. Nightwing signaled for Kaldur to go toward the left while he went right. If someone had overheard them, it would bring an end to their plan. Kaldur rounded the corner silently and hid behind a large crate. He saw no one. After a few tense minutes, he heard Nightwing give the all-clear.

"Just debris banging against the side of the warehouse. We're the only living things in here-- didn't even see a mouse and the door outside hasn't opened since you came in."

Kaldur let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"We should choose a new location for next time."

"Yeah," Nightwing said pensively.

The thought of next time settled over them like a shroud. This was long-term. Months, maybe years. Kaldur knew Nightwing had a will to match his own, but Kaldur still knew it would be a strain on him. He felt the need to be encouraging, but anything he said would sound false.

"It will be at least another month until I will have the opportunity to rendevous again. There will be plenty of time to find a new location."

"Yeah. I'll get started. In the meantime, look out for yourself. What we're-- _you're_ \-- doing is dangerous."

Kaldur shook his head. "I am in no danger. Black Manta seems to be willing to protect me, if not entirely trust me."

His biological father being kind to him was more than he'd expected. The man had been largely absent from his life until recently. It still felt unreal. He looked at Nightwing, who looked concerned.

"It is fine," he emphasized. "You have enough to worry about, my friend."

"We both do." Nightwing's smile is tired, but at least he's smiling.

Kaldur checked the time-- fifteen minutes until they departed. He'd be missed if he didn't return to the submarine now.

"I must go, but I will be in contact when I can." It was rare but they occasionally risked a message through a secure channel. He trusted Nightwing's ability, however.

"Yeah. And, Kaldur? Take care of yourself."

Kaldur smiled. "You as well."

With that, he turned and departed for the submarine, leaving Nightwing to the echoing loneliness of the warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties by assuming that at least part of the reason Kaldur and Dick went through with all of this had to do with Tula and Jason's deaths at the hands of the Light. Just some headcanon.
> 
> Also this was written at the request of a friend, who gave me an awesome prompt to work with. ♥


End file.
